1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices that assist people as they rise up from a seated position, and, more particularly, to a reversible aid which can be placed on either side of a chair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many persons have difficulty rising from a seated position, because of an infirmity due to illness, advance age, or other debilitation. This difficulty is of special concern when chairs and couches are used as seating devices, as the individual may deeply seat in the cushioning, aggravating any difficulty in getting up. Devices that utilize a handle to permit the seated person to grab hold of and pull on while rising are well known. These devices are normally not connected to any particular piece of furniture and, thus, may be employed where the individual may be seated.
Typical devices utilize a pair of bars which are positioned in front of the person as he rises. These devices normally must be positioned under and in front of the chair and typically will block the view of the user or are obtrusive. Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,553,746; 4,844,107; 4,922,560; 4,843,661; 3,591,874; 3,739,793; 4,941,495; and 3,695,609.
The present invention can be placed on either side of a chair and enables the user to grasp the device with one hand and rise up out of the chair or seating device such as a couch. The device is reversible so that it may be placed on either side of the chair. The device is not placed in front of the user so that his view is normally not blocked and is not obtrusive.